A Fallen Angel With A Broken Wing
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Rokusho, the usual mysterious Medabot is getting hung up on spreading chaos throughout northern Japan and earning himself the nickname; The Wandering MedaBandit. Though, he didn't commit any of the crimes to be accused of this, another unknown Medabot did and the pacifist decides to face the bot who's got him into all this trouble. Rokusho/OC Please read and review! :3


**A/N: So, it's time for me to conquer this fandom too, huh? :3 JK, I'm a total newbie; and totally not skilled to write about robots xD But I'll give it a shot, 'cause Rokusho is like my favourite Medabot EVAH. And Medabee's right after x3 Hopefully, you'll enjoy my OC Medabot and how the story will turn out. **

**Hopefully. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_The rain mercilessly pummelled down upon the Japanese town. The streets were deserted on this rain-full evening as not a spot was left dry, the people retreating into the comforting warmth with their families and loved ones but some were still outside with an umbrella. The wind picked up strength as it blew over the houses, a reminder of the oncoming cold season of winter that was fast approaching. A few house-holds had already begun to decorate the windows with Christmas-related item such as reindeers or pixies with their red hats or a garland wrapped with red gift-paper. Rainy days such as these were bound to keep family members together and strengthen the bond of the relatives._

_A young couple were walking down a path together, the girl scooting herself closer to the boyfriend who was holding their shared umbrella. They chatted together innocently and shared a kiss while they continued walking on the path as they suddenly heard a soft buzz. They stopped upon hearing it again nearby and the guy turned around when finding the source being behind him. They gasped at what they saw on the wet, dirt-stained ground, the object staggering near the wall for support as it clumsily walked._

"_H…hel..p…"_

_The couple were unable to form any words as they cautiously took a step back which the object responded with a step forward. _

"_P-p…lease…h…elp…"_

_The girl yelped as the object took another two steps forward and proceeded to reach its metallic arm out in a futile attempt to touch them. The object fell to its knees and panted heavily in utter exhaust, then turned to reach out in desperation._

"_I…I…"_

"_Takashi, it's the thing from the poster!"_

"_The Wandering MedaBandit!"_

_The object gasped and looked up as the two teens continued to shakily walk away from it. It shook its head and stood up shakily as well._

"_I-I'll just knock it out with my Medabot and take it to the police. It's practically wanted over the whole northern region of Japan," said the guy quietly to his girlfriend and rolled up his sleeve to show his Meda-watch. _

"_Imagine the reward for bringing in 'The Wandering MedaBandit', Suki. We may actually able to get that trip to Hokkaido that you've been talking so much about." The object immediately lashed forward and pushed the two humans away as it ran away. The guy saw it as a black spot in the distance before it quickly disappeared. "Hey, come back!"_

_The Medabot ran through all the different hindrances that prevented its escape; jumping above old boxes and wooden benches, pushing past all the people in its way, even causing one to fall on her back. It was wheezing air sharply and quickly through its mechanic lungs and managed to push itself to the limit when it heard the sirens in the distance. That was clear reminder of what could be its fate if it decided to stop up. So it didn't; jumping up over a fence and crawling into the concealing shadows that the wooden object could provide as the cars speed pass the bot without knowing. The Medabot waited before the sirens were no more than distant howls before emerging from its hideout reluctantly. It wanted to stay and sleep so badly because it had been walking to the nearest town for three days straight and was in critical need of medicinal aid. _

_But ever since it was marked with this ridiculous name and had been put up on the wall of wanted robots, the bot had never been safe. The police force were lurking within every corner and would most likely pull it apart pieces for pieces before taking the medal and locking it away. _

_And for some reason that sounded awfully tempting. To never be afraid of its medal getting in the hands of criminals. To never be on the run ever again. To never feel hurt or pain, both physical and emotional. To be able to feel content again. The bot had forgotten how that felt like. Maybe…maybe that would the best._

_Its sense of reason would then kick in. How could it be sure that would happen? They might as well put it into a cage and leave it to suffer all alone. Not all people liked Medabots and could very easily turn to this solution, especially for a police officer. Then, its situation wouldn't be any better than it was now. The Medabot had to keep going. It would rather collapse and cease its functions entirely than submit to these people. Deep down, they would all be like __**him.**__**He **__who supposedly should be its Medafighter and best friend was now the reason why the bot was running in the first place. He could never be forgiven. Not after what he'd done to it. No Medabot should go through this kind of treatment from its owner. Never._

_The bot rose upon its damaged legs and swung over to land steadily on the narrow flat side of the fence. It proceeded to run with some effort on the fence until it reached a house, where it leaped clumsily and nearly fell if it had not caught onto the gutter of the house. The bot sprawled with its legs and tried to lift itself up when a man shouted; "It's the 'Wandering MedaBandit!'"_

_The bot pulled with much effort itself up and had managed to stand on the roof when a lot of people had gathered around the house in awe and fear, pointing at it and yelling its name out loud several times. The Medabot wasted no second running towards the end of the rooftop and leaping over to the next before repeating the action on the one beside it. Pain momentarily shot through its dented metallic legs but it continued to run. It ran and ran and ran in the same direction. The possibility of getting help was pretty slim and the police was probably waiting ahead at the next town it would visit. The bot itself knew it was pointless to try and get aid and it didn't even know why it even bothered struggling to survive._

_Though, it knew one thing for sure. Humans were cruel beings. _

_And it would rather die of malfunction before submitting to one of these creatures._

_Never would it go through the same treatment as before. Never would it meet its past again because of these beings._

_Never._

* * *

**A/N: A little short 'appetizer' of some sort. :D I'd like to know who'd be interested in another chapter, which is something I quickly could whip up since I've gotten so hooked up in this fandom and show. **

**So, reviews anyone? **


End file.
